Amy and Jin Together at Last
by zeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Is love really that worth it? This story will tell you how Amy and Jin got together between all the challenges and misunderstanding they faced. Love is painful but worth it.
1. Party

Chapter 1: Party

I watched my love glide gracefully across the marble floor of the lounge, far away from where I was sitting. The war of Kaze'aze had finally ended, and the knights of Grand Chase were having a party in celebration. Not the elegant party I was expecting. Well, I was surprised at how drunk everyone can get from a few bottles of wine...Arme and Ronan were sleeping on a bench at the side, their heads leaning on the other's. Drunken Lass and Elesis were yelling continuous swear words at the Elven couple, Lire and Ryan, who were laughing loudly and waving bottles of white wine while gripping eachother's shoulder. I would rather eat pimento than drink wine...So I stayed away from the alchohol and just drank soda.

Amy of course, was enjoying herself by bringing a music player and speakers and dancing to the music. She stops every time her playlist ends, but that takes about twenty minutes. The last time she stopped, everyone wasn't that drunk. Onto that subject, its been about twenty minutes since...The second that thought left my mind, the music stopped. Simultaneously, Amy stopped dancing as well. As I would always do, I stood up and clapped, only to realise I was the only one who did. Noticing her only supporter, Amy glanced at me, smiling her cheerful smile. I blushed and stopped clapping, resuming my seat on a bench. I stared at the ceiling, trying not to let her notice my red cheeks. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was bending down to pick something up...could it be her speakers? Turning my head slighty, I noticed her clicking buttons on her music player, the speakers in her other hand.

She held onto a button for some time and when she let go, she walked towards a small coffee table without food and wine strewn all over it and placed her music player on it. Tilting my head a bit further, I saw her putting her speakers onto the table and she turned her head towards me. For about five seconds, we stared at eachother despite her being more than a meter away. Snapping out of my gaze, I turned away, my cheeks even more red than before, and my heart racing as if it's about to jump out. My nervous stare to the side, I didn't notice Amy walking towards me, so her gripping my hand was quite a surprise. I looked at her innocent face.  
"Want to dance with me?" She asked, her lips curved into a smile. I was happy but embarrassed at the same time. I nodded weakly, showing a smile that matched my action. Giggling, she gripped onto my hand harder and started to walk towards the table in which she left her music player.  
"I can teach you!" She chuckled.

When she was about a meter away from the table, she suddenly stopped and turned around, startling and causing me to bump into her. She gave a small yelp as she fell backwards. Reacting to what I had done, I quickly placed my arm around her waist, pausing her fall. Her hand still clutching mine, my arm on her waist, the only view I had was once again her pink eyes. They were almost sparkling, the light reflected onto them perfectly in contrast to her eye colour. They were basically dancing in a perfect circle of beauty. I couldn't stop gazing at her eyes, and she couldn't stop gazing at mine. I had wished this moment of gazes had lasted longer. But, I thought that if we continued to stare at eachother, I would probably lose my balance and fall on top of her, as I was leaning forward. I quickly straightened my posture, pulling her upwards. Not expecting this, she slightly bumped into me as well, but regained her balance immediately. Her right hand was still tightly holding mine, and her left resided clenched, on my chest.

She looked upwards, and giggled.  
"Care to take this lady home?" She asked playfully. I smiled.  
"It would be a shame not to walk into the streets with your beauty." I replied, also using a playful tone. She giggled once again and gave me a hug, which made me blush crimson. After letting go, she grabbed my right arm with both hands and leaned on my shoulder.  
"Then let's start walking, shall we?"


	2. Walk to Sleep

Chapter 2: Walk to sleep

We had reached halfway to her house, and she had fallen asleep. After all, it was no more than three o'clock in the morning. Unable to continue with a sleeping girl, I sighed and managed to walk her to a nearby bench. She was sound asleep, and was not disturbed. After stretching a bit, to relax my arms, I picked her up and carried her. Constantly stopping to check if she was awake, I finally reached her house. I pushed open a small gate and walked into her garden. It was filled with many types of flora, such as pansies, daises, dandelions and roses. When I reached the front door, I realised that she hadn't locked the door.  
_Clumsy idiot.._. I kicked open the front door with great care as to not wake her. I stepped inside the dark house and looked for some kind of resting spot. I saw a staircase and decided to check up there.  
_But thats what makes her cute..._Turning as red as as a rock in Hell Bridge, I quickly shook the idea out of my head and continued my search. I decided it would be faster if I left Amy in a temporary spot, so I gently let her down onto her living room couch. I took off the jacket I was wearing and covered her with it.

After looking around upstairs for some time, I finally found her bedroom. Leaving the door ajar, I hurried back to the living room to get Amy.  
_Still sound asleep..._Being the utmost careful, I lifted her up again and slowly walked to her bedroom. I set her down on the soft mattress and covered her with a quilt. I glanced at a pink clock that hung on the wall.  
_4:53. Too late to go back now...I think I'll stay here for the night. I'm pretty sure Amy won't mind..._I stood up and a hand suddenly grasped my own. I spun around to find Amy smiling tiredly at me.  
"Don't go, Jin...Stay with me?" She managed to whisper, despite her exhaustion. I sighed, smiling. I walked over to a chair and moved it towards the bed and sat down.  
"I'll stay here until you fall asleep. Then I'll go downstairs and sleep on the couch. Ok?" I whispered back. She gave a relieved smile and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep quite quickly. But I know she would've wanted me to stay here, with her. Like I said, I walked downstairs. But not to sleep. I grabbed my jacket and put it on while walking around. Finally, I found a blanket that was suitable to sleep in. Walking back up the stairs, I sighed.  
_I should've let her stay at the lounge...Then again..._I threw this thought away from my mind, trying not to blush again. I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the ground, near the bed. The carpet here is soft, anyway. I'll probably sleep until 7 and I wake up as I always do...With that, I lay down on the ground and slept.


	3. Misunderstanding

Chapter 3:Misunderstanding(Ok, from here it's in third person because I just can't continue this with Jin's view _)

Amy woke up when the beautiful rays of sunlight invaded her room from the curtain's gaps. Yawning, she sat up. She realised that she hadn't slept in the lounge as she thought she would and was confused. Ignoring the thought, she climbed out of bed and stepped on something soft. Rubbing her eyes, she looked down.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, waking up the person who was sleeping in front of her.  
"Whoa! What?!" Jin shouted, panicked that Amy was in danger.  
"What were you doing in my room?! What did you do to me?!" Amy demanded. Jin stared at her, goggle-eyed that she had forgotten everything that occurred last night, he spoke up.  
"...Don't you remember ANYTHING that happened last night?!"  
"Of course! The party! I drank some lemonade and I danced...And now you're here in my room! You're such an idiot!" Amy shouted back. Jin's eyes grew wider and he bit his lip.  
"Amy...There wasn't any lemonade at the party last night...There were only alchoholic drinks and soda...Are you sure you didn't drink margarita? They ARE the same colour..." For the first time ever, Amy gasped. She _did _feel dizzy after drinking that lemonade, if it was lemonade at all.  
"...Just...get out of my house...jerk..." She said quietly, looking at the ground. Jin, who was now standing, didn't want to shout at her, so he tightened up his loosened band and prepared to leave.  
"And I thought you were different, Amy...for once I actually thought you were...I guess not." Jin sighed. The corners of his lips turned down, he opened the door and left the room. Amy sat down on the side of her bed, thinking about what she had said. After hearing the door slam, she got up. She did her morning routine of eating breakfast and dressing herself up in casual clothes, but she felt that something was wrong. Hoping the 'something' doesn't have to do with Jin, she walked slowly around her house, tracing her finger along the corners of her furniture. She did not notice anything out of place, knocked down or broken, but when she got to her coffee table, she noticed something. A small piece of parchment and a pen lying near it.

_"Sorry."_

That was all it said, but that was all it took to make Amy feel a little sad. She wished that she hadn't yelled at Jin. He knew what had happened previously and she hadn't. _God...I'm so childish sometimes..._  
Amy realised it was quite late so she stuffed the small note into her pocket and started to pack her things, getting ready to meet up at the lounge.


	4. Naive

_Chapter 4:Na__ï__ve_

Jin walked down the street towards the lounge, thinking how childish he and Amy were seconds ago.  
_I don't even know why I said that to her..._With that thought unable to leave his mind, Jin continued to sigh every few minutes until he finally saw the silhouette of the Grand Chase Building.

_Why did I yell at him? _Amy walked down the path slowly, not attempting to catch up to Jin who she knew was somewhere in front of her. Looking up at the sky, she continued to lose herself between regrets of being childish and the words that she had yelled.

I feel so stupid...  
I feel so stupid...

~~~(Jin's side)

Jin, still thoughtful, slowly turned the knob of the GC lounge. Finally looking up for once, he stared at his drunken teammates, all asleep. Sighing, he stepped carefully around them and managed to reach the other side. He glanced at the grand clock on the wall.  
_...It's 8:57 huh...Last night Knight Master said that she would come here at 9:20 to announce something today. I guess these bums would wake up by then..._He opened the door to the training gym ever so slowly, and closed it behind him. Then, he started to train a bit, punching the air and focusing his chi. The wooden floor creaked loudly everytime he took a step forward, and he worried that the sleeping drunks next door would wake up by him. Annoyed that he can't even train, Jin opened the door into the lounge once again and decided to sleep, since he had been woken up by Amy earlier.  
_Amy..._The thought invaded his mind once again, and he slumped into a chair.  
_For all I know...she can be sensitive sometimes...I hope I didn't hurt her..._Jin clenched his fists and bit his lip. _I should stop worrying about her! She's old enough to take care of herself! Besides, it was her fault that she drank alchohol!_ He started to try and argue with himself but he couldn't argue the fact that Amy was mad at him, even if it was just her being selfish. He wouldn't be able to bear the sadness of his love hating him.  
_Maybe I should apologize..._Finally agreeing with himself, he stood up and walked towards the door.

~~~(Amy's side)

Still spacing out and feeling regretful, Amy was still walking down the pathway.  
_Argh I was so selfish! I should have listened to him explain first! I have to apologize...he's probably mad at me...God, I reckon this fight is childish enough, but I'm even worse...argh I feel so bad now..._Amy started to sprint down the street. With every step, she grew more eager to see Jin and apologize.

I've got to apologize!  
I've got to apologize!


	5. Holiday

_Chapter 5:Holiday_

Amy grasped onto the wooden doorknob and twisted it, while on the other side, Jin was running towards the door.

"BANG!" The door had collided with Jin, who was right in front of it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Are you okay?!" Amy kept repeating, while Jin put a bandaid on his nose.  
"I-It's ok...Just be careful next time..." Jin replied, sighing. At the same time, they both remembered what they had wanted to say, but the previous event had held them captive in laughter. Attempting to blend into the atmosphere, Jin mustered a few "Um..." 's before holding his breath, trying not to laugh. Keeping a straight face but laughing her head off inside, Amy was about to apologize when a familiar voice interrupted both of them.

"WAKE UP YOU DRUNKEN IMBECILES! YOU DARE CALL YOURSELVES THE KNIGHTS OF GRAND CHASE?!" Knight Master shouted. The booming voice shattered the atmosphere and the Fighter and the Dancer began to laugh uncontrollably. Simultaneously,their teammates were woken up, but not only by their hysterical laughing, but also by Knight Master unsheathing her saber slowly and causing an earpiercing noise.  
"Argh, KM! We just had a party! Geez! Do you know what a hangover is?!" Ryan shouted, covering his ears. Knight Master pushed her sword in its scabbard hastily and pointed at the clock Jin had looked at earlier.  
"I had purposely came 5 minutes later just because I knew you were just celebrating! God! And I had a vacation planned out for you!" She shouted. Now, everyone was immensely silent until Ronan broke it.  
"Did you say...vacation?" he asked, shocked.  
"Yes, actually, I did. I don't think you deserve this, but the Queen is giving you a few weeks vacation in Kerrie Beach, which is now safe thanks to you. So, I was coming here to tell you that we are leaving in 1 hour so hurry up and pack. Dismissed!" And with that, Knight Master turned around dramatically, and walked off, her cape flying gracefully. The room was once again silent, as the Grand Chase had never taken a vacation. This time, Arme spoke up.  
"You know, I saw KM drinking some white wine last night...That's probably why she's in such a snappy mood. She probably slept in...'Purposely came 5 minutes later' my Fire Bolt..." The whole room burst into laughter, and the mood lightened up.

"Hey Jin...I'm sorry...I hope you can forgive me...I've been so selfish, haven't I?" Amy managed to say, now quiet. Jin stared at her, shocked that she realised that she had been quite selfish.  
"It's okay, Amy. You're forgiven." Jin said, his lips now curved into a smile. Amy's eyes lit up and smiled as well. Joyfully, she jumped into Jin's arms and hugged him. Surprised by the sudden movement, Jin fell over but managed to regain balance by using his left foot as support. Looking down at the laughing girl, he stroked her hair, joining in on the laughter.


	6. Bus Ride

_Chapter 6:Bus Ride_

"Are we there yet?" Elesis complained.  
"No, Elesis." Ronan replied.  
"Are we there yet?" Elesis groaned.  
"No." Ronan replied again, getting irritated.  
"Are we there yet?" Elesis repeated, smirking.  
"For Kanavan's sake, NO!" Ronan shouted, now particularly annoyed. Jin looked across at Arme, who was calming a pouting Ronan and Lass trying to entertain Elesis to prevent her from once again irritating the navy-haired swordsman. The members of Grand Chase had been on a bus for nearly 2 hours, so everyone was getting bored and annoyed. Jin now glanced behind him. Ryan, who was never used to man-made transport, was pale and was staring outside the window, as if he wanted to jump out any moment, while constantly nodding to show Lire that he was listening to her talk excitedly about some story concerning a bartender-not that Jin was listening, he just overheard some stray words. Amy had her music player on but she was asleep, obviously too entranced in her music to notice she was still on transport. Jin was also about to nod off to sleep from his insomnia from last night, when the bus pulled up.  
"Well, you guys are here. Enjoy the holiday!" The anonymous driver called out. Elesis rejoiced with a "YES!" and bolted off the bus. Lass hurriedly chased after her, followed by a still annoyed Ronan and a re-assuring Arme. Ryan, unable to stay another second, jumped out the open window leaving a worried Lire dashing through the door. Yawning, the bus driver left his left Amy and Jin. Hands rested on his knees, he stiffly glanced at the resting girl. Staring particularly at her lips, he bit his own and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.  
_...Do they have to look so soft?! I'm too tempted now...Argh...Maybe...if I leave the bus I might not think about it...but I can't leave her here..._Once again arguing with himself, he slowly turned his head in attempt to not stare at his teammate, but he couldn't stop looking at Amy's sleeping face, even if his head was facing forward. Shutting his eyes, Jin decided that if he woke her it would be the best thing to do, since he can't seem to leave otherwise. His hand now resting on her arm, he gently shook Amy. Her eyes opening slightly, Amy blinked.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed. Shocked by her sudden outburst, Jin fell backwards.  
"SHY SHY...PUNCH!" Amy stuck her fist many times, ending with a huge punch outwards. Jin was able to dodge most of them, but one struck his arm and he fell onto the floor of the bus. He groaned.  
_Argh...Note to self...never be in front of Amy when she wakes up...two experiences...its now proven..._He thought to himself. Opening one eye to check the status of the situation, Amy finally realised that she had punched the man that she had previously been involved in a fight with.  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" She stuck her hand out bluntly and offered help to her recovering teammate, who was still on the floor. Jin raised an eyebrow and took the hand.  
"Teehee~ Your hands are so warm~" Amy joked playfully, noticing her own were quite low in temperature. She pulled Jin to his feet and patted her skirt. She pulled the earphones from her ears and stuffed them in her jacket pocket, her right hand still tightly clamped on Jin's. Her eyes gleaming with happiness, she pulled at Jin's hand towards the exit of the bus. Still slightly dazed, Jin followed the lead and caught up with Amy, who was previously in front of him.  
_I guess...This is better...This would be better than waking her up with a..._Jin's face blushed into a deep red, quite alike his hair colour and stayed silent, even his thoughts had stopped flowing. He just walked beside Amy, who was leaning on his arm now.

Chapter 7:Insomnia

Boy's Cabins

"I want the top bunk on the left!" Ronan called out, dumping his bag to the side.  
"..." Lass remained quiet and walked to the bottom bunk of the left bed.  
"RAAAH! TOP BUNK!" Ryan yelled, jumping to the top of the bunk on the right.  
"Hmph. I don't really give a damn, really. You guys are childish..." Jin raised an eyebrow and sat down on the side of his bunk, while a war-crying Ryan was jumping up and down, even though he had been pale and sickly just a few minutes ago.  
"Hey, Ryan, you're ok now...what did you do? Drink some tree sap?" Ronan chuckled. Ryan stopped jumping and hung over his bed, as if a dead corpse.  
"I'm not ok...I just wasted my stored energy..." He leaped off the bed and ran off into the bathroom. Ronan and Lass were holding their breath, trying not to laugh. They were succeeding, but only just. Sighing, Jin slumped onto his pillow and took off his jacket. All the events that occured today flashed into his mind, and he blushed once again, while pulling the covers over his head. His 'alarm clock' had gone off earlier than he had intended, and he didn't sleep much. His eyes finally closed and he slept, ignoring everything around him but his thoughts. Ronan and Lass realised that Jin was asleep and called out to Ryan to come out and get fresh air. After seeing the tree-hugger stumble out the door, Ronan and Lass quietly closed the door, because they knew that if Jin woke up by force the results can get ugly.

Girl's Cabins

Elesis and Arme had the top bunks while Amy and Lire had the bottom ones. Tired from the long trip, they all fell asleep. Amy, however, had enough sleep already. She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. She walked around, tracing her finger across the walls, as she had similarly did this morning. She felt bored and wanted to talk to somebody, and Jin flashed through her mind. She knew barging somebody into a conversation randomly was a bit strange, so she found a small bench, sat down on it and thought for a moment.  
_What should we talk about...? Hmmm...Elesis? Nah...Food? No...Maybe I'll say the truth and say that I'm bored..._In the end, she decided to go with that and she walked slowly to the boy's cabins. Knocking on the door, she called quietly, "Hello?"  
"Mmph..." Jin, who was inside, was stretching. He couldn't sleep, since the thoughts of the day were continuously haunting him.  
"I'm coming in..." Amy opened the door, and saw Jin sitting on the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and stared at the girl in the doorway.

"Amy?" He called out, despite he already knew that she was there. Amy walked slowly inside the cabin, closing the door behind her.  
"Hey Jin...I wanted to talk to you..." Amy called out. Jin's eye's widened, surprised and confused at what she wanted to talk to him about. Amy sat down beside him at the side of the bed, and started to converse to him what she always had thought and Jin just nodded his head and listened. After about half an hour, Amy had fallen asleep on his bed. After a while, she started to look uneasy and she mumbled words that he couldn't make out. Jin gently stroked her face and she seemed to have calmed down a bit. He thought that it would be better if she slept in her own bed, and not his so he put on his jacket and picked her up. He carried her slowly, making sure not to disturb her, and made his way to the girl's cabins. He pushed the door slightly and it creaked. He glanced inside and saw the sleeping girls. Taking it as his chance, he crept in and placed Amy on an empty bed. Before heading out, he took off his jacket and covered her with it. Seeing Elesis stir, he rushed out of the cabin. Amy opened one eye and sat up, smiling maliciously. She had wanted to see what would happen if she had fallen asleep. She was about to get off the bed when a jacket nearly tumbled off her knees. As a reaction, she quickly grabbed it. Holding it close to her face, she recognised it and held it even closer.  
"Oh, Jin...You're so sweet..." She whispered to no-one in particular. And with that, she fell onto her soft pillow, still clutching the jacket, and dozed off.


	7. Insomia

_Chapter 8: Sensitivity_

Amy woke up from a familiar feeling: Pain. She lifted her left arm in front of her face, still squinting from fatigue. Blood slid off the side of her wound and dripped onto the side of her cheek. It took her some time to realise she was bleeding heavily. Once again, she blinked a little and she sat up immediately. She gasped and clasped her uninjured hand onto her wound. She heard a strange shuffling, and a Dark Anmon slid into view. Unable to defend herself, Amy could only scream as it dug its claws deeply into her right arm. As a quick reaction, she kicked the Anmon and knocked it back. As it fell backwards, Amy focused her energy with her palms clenched. She directed her stored energy into her mind and her Chakrani appeared, smoking a little as if it had been burnt. She had learned to summon her Chakrani a little while ago, before she had defeated Kaze'aze with her friends. The Anmon recovered with a jump, its claws outstretched, swiping at her as it regained balance. Amy leapt off her bed and attacked it from its side. It howled in pain and without giving it time to recover, Amy started a series of kicks and punches, while the Anmon, barely alive, tried to brace itself.  
"Amy KICK!" She screamed. With a thud, the lifeless Anmon's corpse toppled onto the floor. Still panting, Amy sighed. Her Chakrani vanished with a slight smoke puff, and her hands resided in a clench. She lifted her arms and stared at both her wounds. It had only stopped bleeding, but it started to throb, and she winced at the sudden sting. Surprisingly, the girls of Grand Chase were asleep, obviously continuing to sleep off their party from the night before. Raising an eyebrow, Amy walked to the cupboard and searched for some supplies to tend to her wounds. Unable to find any, she bit her lip and looked at her bedspread. Sighing, she took some scissors from the cupboard and cut off enough cloth to secure her wounds. She applied the remains of her bedspread onto her wound and tied it into a small, tight knot. She turned to the side of the bed and saw Jin's jacket. She remembered what had happened and the corners of her lips raised. She dragged it off the edge of the bed, still smiling, bringing it close to her chest. But then her hand went through the jacket. A rip. The Anmon had probably ripped it when it was attacking her. She began to rub the rip a little, as if it could repair it, and she looked around. Seeing the corpse of the Anmon, she blinked.

If Kaze'aze was defeated, why would there be any more possessed Anmons?

The thought lay in her head and she held the jacket closer. She decided that the best thing to do was to wake Elesis, the 'leader' of the team. She tied the jacket around her and she scurried up the small ladder and jumped on top of the flaming haired swordsman. Elesis stirred a little and frowned a little. Amy, seeing it as a chance to have a bit of fun, continued to jump on top of Elesis, until she finally opened her eyes and groaned.  
"ARGH! AMY! #&%*$! I'M SLEEPING!" She screamed. Amy narrowed her eyes and gave her a serious look.

"Elesis. I have to show you something. I think it could relate to Kaze'aze."

The word 'Kaze'aze' shook Elesis into a bigger frown. Amy jumped down and landed with a thud, and pointed at the corpse. Elesis stared at it for some time, and finally spoke.

"Kaze'aze is back."

Amy looked into Elesis's eyes and could tell that she meant it. Amy then looked down at the corpse, still silent. The two stayed quite silent, besides hearing Arme faintly mumble 'Drillmons...', it was quiet.

"It's time to tell the others." Elesis finally said.

Knight Master had finally arrived in the cabin. The group of 8 had stayed quiet, and silently sat on the side of the beds. The worried voice of Knight Master had broken the silence, and the attention point had been directed at her.  
"...Ah...Kaze'aze really has revived." Knight Master said bluntly, after inspecting the corpse.  
"But we _killed_ her! With our bare hands!" Lass shouted, now standing up. Everyone was now staring at Lass, since he had always been quiet and hardly shared his thoughts.  
"Lass...I'm afraid this is the truth. Accept it, or stray from reality." Knight Master said slowly, slurring the end of her words a little. Lass clenched his fists and bit his lip. He sat back down again, residing next to Elesis. Jin, who was sitting next to Amy, saw her tear up a little and was trying to hold it in. She was sensitive, after all, and the subject of Kaze'aze makes her more upset that anything. He ruffled her hair a little and smiled weakly, trying to reassure her, but that made her tears slide down her cheek. Amy stood up and walked away, leaving Jin slightly guilty. He saw his jacket trail behind her and his cheeks turned slightly red. Everyone had given up to silence once again, and Jin decided to speak up, since it was getting nowhere.  
"We fight again. The world will only be destroyed if we remain silent and do nothing." He was now also standing up, with his teammates staring at him. He heard the door slam and bit his lip.  
"I'll leave you to it." He said as a concluding sentence, and decided to go find Amy.

"AMY!" He shouted. He continued to shout, even though he knew he could have been lost. But nothing mattered to him right now; he only wanted to comfort the love of his life. He reached a small fountain that wasn't working, and he held the side for support and he tried to rest a bit. He panted uncontrollably. He took a deep breath slowly and breathed out. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Amy sitting on the side of a fountain opposite to the one he was standing near.  
"AMY!" He shouted. The dancer responded with her tear-stained face lifting up, showing a look of surprise.  
"Jin?" She called out, her eyes wide. She stood up and Jin ran towards her, more than happy to have found her. He held her in a hug, which caught her unawares. Amy was surprised at the sudden embrace, but didn't struggle. In fact, she hugged him back, smiling. Jin let go after some time, blushing a little.  
"Sorry..." He whispered, shuffling backwards a little. In reply to his embrace, Amy caught him in a gaze. She looked up at the blazing red eyes while Jin stared at her pink ones. Slowly, she lifted her hand to his cheek and took a small step forward. Without breaking eye contact, she put her other hand around his neck, and held him close. Jin stayed still as a mouse and just followed her lead. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his. Jin lifted up his arms to meet her waist and locked it there, while Amy now put both her arms around his neck. As if that kiss had explained everything that she had wanted to say, Amy finally let go. She smiled, her eyes now dancing with happiness. Jin patted her head again and blushed, while Amy just laughed.  
"W-well, then...let's go back! I b-bet they came up with something now!" Jin stammered. Trying to hide his crimson cheeks, Jin turned around, but Amy still wanted to play so she jumped onto his back and laughed again. She held him tightly and Jin sighed. All the way until they managed to find the cabins again, Amy was talking about some other things that concerned her, while Jin once again listened.  
_But this time..._He thought,

_This time, I gained something._


	8. Sensitivity

_Chapter 9:Loving you_

Jin straightened his band and walked down the pavement to his house. A day had passed from his 'romantic contact' with Amy, but he was still quite embarrassed. He had just spent the rest of the day training with Knight Master with the others, while constantly glancing nervously at Amy, who if saw him, would smile. He rubbed his leg and winced a little. He had previously practiced his 'Hakuman' skill in the training gym, but Amy started waving to him. In embarrassment, he lost focus and crashed into the wall. As he got up he realised he bruised his left leg quite badly, but no other serious injuries. He bit his lip and tried not to glance at Amy for the rest of the day, so that he probably won't injure himself any more. He looked up to the sky and walked on. He had heard from Knight Master that she would introduce a new member of Grand Chase, but he had forgotten his name. He sighed and slowed down his walking even more. After what had seemed like hours, he finally arrived at his house. His hand had already left his leg, so he reached into his back pocket and felt for his keys. He pulled them out by the ring connecting them and he held them in his palm, staring at them. He shook out of his gaze with a blink and unlocked his door. After crashing into the wall earlier, he had been spacing out quite a lot. Jin stood in the doorway, his head hung low and he sighed.  
_What's come over me?_ Suddenly, he felt a presence. It wasn't one of an enemy, he could tell. He made no move of defence and turned around just in time for an excited Amy to jump onto him. Very surprised and unexpectant, Jin fell backwards, Amy still hugging him and smiling.  
"A-Amy! What are you doing h-here?!" He stammered in embarrassment. She looked at him happily and let go, now kneeling in front of him.  
"Well, actually...I lost my keys to my house." She said, sticking her tongue out a little.  
"And I'm too tired to kick the door open, so...Can I stay at your house for the night?" She said it more like a statement, and not a question, as she got up and patted her skirt and stuck her hand out in a similar fashion to when she knocked him over on the bus the day before. Like before, he took her hand and he regained his balance.  
"A-Amy, stop being so random! You could go sleep at the lounge...its not like they don't have beds and warmth t-there..." Jin stammered, trying not to get closer to Amy, since he thought that if he did, he would be straying from his mission to find out what the strange feeling he had was and in fact, make it worse.  
"So you don't want me here?" Amy countered, using a fake sad face and trembling voice. She was quite amused at how Jin was blushing and trying to keep her away.  
"Uhh...yes! But...argh! I don't..." Jin said at a loss for words, his blush getting harder by the second.  
"But, you know what?" Amy whispered, hardly keeping a straight face from Jin's actions.  
"I want to be here more than the lounge..." And with that, she leaned forward and gave Jin a small peck on his cheek. She smiled and hugged him again, with Jin lost between his thoughts and reality. Not knowing what to do, he rounded his arm around her waist and gently stroked her cheek. He smiled, still quite dazed but happy.  
"Well," he started, as he lifted Amy up and carried her through the doorway.  
"Don't be bad and I'll let you stay!" he joked, still carrying her. Amy smiled in reply and coated her arms around his neck.  
"Yes sir! I'll be good sir!" She chuckled.

Jin and Amy were standing on the lawn next to eachother, staring at the night sky like any happy couple.  
"You know what, Jin?" Amy asked, her eyes still mesmerised at the dazzling stars. Jin turned his head to show that he was listening and Amy continued, turning her head as well.  
"I think that I-" Amy was interrupted with a loud shreik, and the Harpy Queen flew towards them, her talons in an assault position. Jin pushed Amy aside, his arm in front of him and the Harpy Queen's talons dug deeply into his flesh. He flinched at the pain but made no move. The majestic bird flew high in the night sky and blended with the shadows, so that Jin could only defend himself slightly before the harpy stretched her talons and wounded him once more. Amy, tears dripping down non-stop, felt helpless as she sat and watched her lover get attacked. She blinked most of her tears away, in attempt to see the harpy soaring in the sky. She caught a quick glimpse of movement that was headed for Jin's back, so she tackled him, pushing him away and replacing his spot. Amy whispered a quick sentence in his ear before he hit the ground, smiling helplessly.

"I'm sorry for ripping your jacket."

The Harpy Queen made no move to stop her attack and she clawed at Amy's back, with Jin still shocked from the sudden push to do anything. Amy winced at the pain, but held her tears in. The Harpy Queen's talons finally let go, but landed once again on Amy's flesh, but instead, onto her arms. She latched onto her flesh and flapped her wings, preparing to take off.  
"NO!" Jin screamed, but he could do nothing. The Harpy Queen lifted off into the sky, still clutching a screaming Amy before yelling some audible words that burned into Jin's mind.  
"If you wish to save her, come to Kaze'aze's castle again!" After that, the harpy disappeared within the shadows of twilight, as dawn was about to break. Jin sat motionless, his knees weak and tears overflowing. He held up his hands and his tears made small splats onto his palms. He stared at his hands for some time, until he loosened them and dropped them down. He reached up to his cheek, where Amy had last kissed it, before letting his hand fall to his side. He stared at the sky and muttered a a sentence under his choking voice.

"Amy...I will save you. I have finally realised what the pain in my heart that has kept me quiet is all this time. I'll save you, even if I'll die."

As if he knew Amy had heard the words, he stood up and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. His eyes showing fury and determination, he stood up and started to run towards the lounge. As he ran, thoughts trickled through his mind.

_Kaze'aze has taken everything from me...I will slay her and save my loved. It is my promise to you, Amy. I wish I had expressed my feelings to you before I let you just get captured. I hope you know that I love you._


	9. Loving You

_Chapter 9:Loving you_

Jin straightened his band and walked down the pavement to his house. A day had passed from his 'romantic contact' with Amy, but he was still quite embarrassed. He had just spent the rest of the day training with Knight Master with the others, while constantly glancing nervously at Amy, who if saw him, would smile. He rubbed his leg and winced a little. He had previously practiced his 'Hakuman' skill in the training gym, but Amy started waving to him. In embarrassment, he lost focus and crashed into the wall. As he got up he realised he bruised his left leg quite badly, but no other serious injuries. He bit his lip and tried not to glance at Amy for the rest of the day, so that he probably won't injure himself any more. He looked up to the sky and walked on. He had heard from Knight Master that she would introduce a new member of Grand Chase, but he had forgotten his name. He sighed and slowed down his walking even more. After what had seemed like hours, he finally arrived at his house. His hand had already left his leg, so he reached into his back pocket and felt for his keys. He pulled them out by the ring connecting them and he held them in his palm, staring at them. He shook out of his gaze with a blink and unlocked his door. After crashing into the wall earlier, he had been spacing out quite a lot. Jin stood in the doorway, his head hung low and he sighed.  
_What's come over me?_ Suddenly, he felt a presence. It wasn't one of an enemy, he could tell. He made no move of defence and turned around just in time for an excited Amy to jump onto him. Very surprised and unexpectant, Jin fell backwards, Amy still hugging him and smiling.  
"A-Amy! What are you doing h-here?!" He stammered in embarrassment. She looked at him happily and let go, now kneeling in front of him.  
"Well, actually...I lost my keys to my house." She said, sticking her tongue out a little.  
"And I'm too tired to kick the door open, so...Can I stay at your house for the night?" She said it more like a statement, and not a question, as she got up and patted her skirt and stuck her hand out in a similar fashion to when she knocked him over on the bus the day before. Like before, he took her hand and he regained his balance.  
"A-Amy, stop being so random! You could go sleep at the lounge...its not like they don't have beds and warmth t-there..." Jin stammered, trying not to get closer to Amy, since he thought that if he did, he would be straying from his mission to find out what the strange feeling he had was and in fact, make it worse.  
"So you don't want me here?" Amy countered, using a fake sad face and trembling voice. She was quite amused at how Jin was blushing and trying to keep her away.  
"Uhh...yes! But...argh! I don't..." Jin said at a loss for words, his blush getting harder by the second.  
"But, you know what?" Amy whispered, hardly keeping a straight face from Jin's actions.  
"I want to be here more than the lounge..." And with that, she leaned forward and gave Jin a small peck on his cheek. She smiled and hugged him again, with Jin lost between his thoughts and reality. Not knowing what to do, he rounded his arm around her waist and gently stroked her cheek. He smiled, still quite dazed but happy.  
"Well," he started, as he lifted Amy up and carried her through the doorway.  
"Don't be bad and I'll let you stay!" he joked, still carrying her. Amy smiled in reply and coated her arms around his neck.  
"Yes sir! I'll be good sir!" She chuckled.

Jin and Amy were standing on the lawn next to eachother, staring at the night sky like any happy couple.  
"You know what, Jin?" Amy asked, her eyes still mesmerised at the dazzling stars. Jin turned his head to show that he was listening and Amy continued, turning her head as well.  
"I think that I-" Amy was interrupted with a loud shreik, and the Harpy Queen flew towards them, her talons in an assault position. Jin pushed Amy aside, his arm in front of him and the Harpy Queen's talons dug deeply into his flesh. He flinched at the pain but made no move. The majestic bird flew high in the night sky and blended with the shadows, so that Jin could only defend himself slightly before the harpy stretched her talons and wounded him once more. Amy, tears dripping down non-stop, felt helpless as she sat and watched her lover get attacked. She blinked most of her tears away, in attempt to see the harpy soaring in the sky. She caught a quick glimpse of movement that was headed for Jin's back, so she tackled him, pushing him away and replacing his spot. Amy whispered a quick sentence in his ear before he hit the ground, smiling helplessly.

"I'm sorry for ripping your jacket."

The Harpy Queen made no move to stop her attack and she clawed at Amy's back, with Jin still shocked from the sudden push to do anything. Amy winced at the pain, but held her tears in. The Harpy Queen's talons finally let go, but landed once again on Amy's flesh, but instead, onto her arms. She latched onto her flesh and flapped her wings, preparing to take off.  
"NO!" Jin screamed, but he could do nothing. The Harpy Queen lifted off into the sky, still clutching a screaming Amy before yelling some audible words that burned into Jin's mind.  
"If you wish to save her, come to Kaze'aze's castle again!" After that, the harpy disappeared within the shadows of twilight, as dawn was about to break. Jin sat motionless, his knees weak and tears overflowing. He held up his hands and his tears made small splats onto his palms. He stared at his hands for some time, until he loosened them and dropped them down. He reached up to his cheek, where Amy had last kissed it, before letting his hand fall to his side. He stared at the sky and muttered a a sentence under his choking voice.

"Amy...I will save you. I have finally realised what the pain in my heart that has kept me quiet is all this time. I'll save you, even if I'll die."

As if he knew Amy had heard the words, he stood up and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. His eyes showing fury and determination, he stood up and started to run towards the lounge. As he ran, thoughts trickled through his mind.

_Kaze'aze has taken everything from me...I will slay her and save my loved. It is my promise to you, Amy. I wish I had expressed my feelings to you before I let you just get captured. I hope you know that I love you._


	10. Realisation

_Chapter 10:Realisation_

Grand Chase was walking towards Kaze'aze's castle to defeat her once again, but only Jin knew that somebody was captured. Jin walked faster than he had ever before, his friends trying to persuade him to slow down, while attempting to catch up to him.  
"Hey! Slow down, will you?!" Sieghart, the new member who claimed to be more than 600 years old, shouted while trying to keep up. Jin ignored his friends' complaints and shouts; all that mattered to him right now was Amy. Suddenly, he stopped, causing everyone else to nearly crash into him.  
"My sole purpose of being here is to rescue and kill. Don't try to stop me." Tears started to well up in his eyes, but he refused to cry, so he held them back and broke into a run, leaving the whole team stunned and still.  
"Did he mean...that...Amy was captured...?" Elesis said slowly, as Jin had arrived in the lounge the night before and had yelled to Knight Master, saying that he needed to defeat Kaze'aze as soon as possible, but he refused to say why. They had also realised that Amy disappeared, but Jin seemed uncomfortable in the topic so they decided not to ask him. Nearly seeing Jin disappear in the distance, the team snapped out of their silence and thoughts, and continued to chase after Jin.

"We can't stay for camp! We need to keep going!" Jin shouted, still impatient to rescue Amy. Elesis had said that they needed to make camp, since night was closing in. Jin, however, insisted for them to keep going.  
"So we just continue walking, collapse from fatigue, and get ambushed by monsters, you are suggesting?!" Ronan shouted back, his fists clenched as if he wanted to punch somebody. After Ronan's comeback, Jin stayed quiet, even through dinner. He remembered that it had taken them a week just to get to the entrance of Kaze'aze's Castle, and even longer to get to the monster herself. Although a huge conversation about martial arts had started in attempt to cheer Jin up, he still stayed quiet and thoughtful. He had no appetite and only ate a small amount, even though Arme hadn't purposely cooked the things he hated to eat to tease him. He pushed his chair back and made a small gesture to say that he wasn't hungry and walked over to the campfire. He sat down and stared at the dancing fire, which reminded him of Amy and made his mood drop even more. He faintly could see a small silhouette of Amy smiling through the fire, even though he knew his thoughts and eyes were playing tricks on him, he didn't care. He just wanted to see her again. As if she was really there, he reached out to the fire but burnt his finger slightly. He winced at the pain but made no move to try and cure it.  
_This injury can't compare to what she went through..._He thought, staring at his minor burn. Arme had seen him reach out to the fire and burn himself, so she picked up his unfinished plate and walked over to the campfire to sit down next to him.  
"Jin...I know you're feeling down, but at least eat something! Also about that burn, let me cure it." Arme placed the plate beside him, and reached for her wand.  
"Don't!" Jin grabbed Arme's hand which was now holding her wand and looked at her, nearly about to tear up again. Arme was quite surprised, because she had never seen Jin cry before. Jin, realising his strange action and his eyes tempting to cry again, he let go and looked away.  
"Sorry." With that, he stood up and walked away, leaving Arme alone sitting near the fire and his plate of food. He picked up a set of tent materials and prepared to make one, but he couldn't shake the realisation of the strange feeling he had before Amy was captured from his mind. He looked down at the tent and stared at it, alike what he had did much earlier with his keys.  
_This is love, right?_

3 days had passed and the Grand Chase had advanced further than they had previously did, but it felt like years and they had been slower that before for Jin. His longing to hold Amy in his arms had invaded his mind and he felt weightless, almost no emotion at all left in his body, only sadness. Although now everybody had worried about him and asked him if he needed anything, all he would do is facade and smile, saying that nothing is wrong. He continued the same routine everyday; walk very fast and stay in front of the rest of the team, don't talk or eat much and sleep until very early in the morning when dawn breaks and wake everyone else up. Ronan, who was usually the first to wake up, was now woken by Jin. Although he isn't eating very much, there was always energy inside him. The rest of Grand Chase could only worry and assume Amy was captured as their red-headed fighter slowly decayed into nothing but a moving body. On the 4th night on their travel to Kaze'aze's Castle which would probably be their last, Lire was eating dinner, but could not stand watching her friend lose his soul and become nothing. She walked over to Jin who was sitting near the campfire, and slapped him across the cheek. Jin blinked and stared at her with soulless eyes.  
"What's the matter?" He asked, putting on a fake smile.  
"That's my line! What have you been doing recently?! Wake up when dawn comes and walk the fastest, not talk or eat and not sleep much either?!" Lire screamed. Their teammates now directed their attention to the two, surprised that the tranquil and peace-loving Lire would speak up and shout. Jin stopped smiling and stayed quiet, still staring at her.  
"Do you think this is good for you?!" Lire continued. Jin just turned his head the other way and tried to ignore the elven girl. Her face turning a slight shade of pink from anger, she slapped him again. Jin's raised an eyebrow and turned to the bowman once again.  
"Do...you..." She tried to muster all her energy and courage to continue.  
"Do I what?!" Jin interrupted.

"Do you think Amy would want to see you like this?!"

She flicked the switch. Now Jin's eyes were wide, realising that he had worried more than just Lire. He looked down at the ground and stood up. He turned his head at the rest of the team who were still watching the show, then at Lire.  
"I'm sorry." With that, he walked away and started to set up his tent. Lire narrowed her eyes at him, but gave up. She walked away and continued to eat dinner with her other friends, who decided to stop staring for the sake of Lire's anger being lowered. After Jin had finished laying down his sleeping bag, a thought ran across his mind but didn't leave.  
_Love is painful but worth it._


	11. Painful Tears

_Chapter 11:Painful Tears_

At last, the Grand Chase had reached Kaze'aze's Castle. Jin's emotions hadn't fully returned, but he had enough to recover his senses of not worrying others. His mind full of nothing but determination, he stepped in, followed by the rest of the team.

"We're nearly there, kiddies! Just get this old lady pushed down and we can go home!" Sieghart shouted, despite the crucial situation, he still tried to lift up the atmosphere. The heads of the Grand Chase all turned to stare at him for a few moments, but turned away. As Sieghart had said, the group had travelled halfway from the entrance. _The monsters had been strangely weak, unlike the last visit.  
_One by one, the monsters dropped down, one by one, a step forwards occured. When the team entered through the portal to the second-last room, what they saw made them all gasp with the exception of Jin, who's eyes were welling up once again.

"Amy?" He choked. Indeed, a Dancer was standing in front of them, her eyes as emotionless as a corpse.  
"Go! Go kill Kaze'aze!" Jin screamed, his hand swatting the air as if there was a thousand flies there.  
"But what about-" Lass tried to speak, but was interrupted by Jin.  
"GO, I said! Don't worry about me! Just GO!" He shouted. Elesis, startled by the sudden demand, worriedly walked on, entering the portal. Exchanging glances, the worried knights followed.  
"Ah, so Jin. We meet once again. But this time..." Amy narrowed her eyes and smiled thinly. As if she teleported, she appeared behind Jin, back towards his.  
"You've gained death." She whispered, and stabbed her Chakrani into his back.

Grand Chase Side

Elesis stopped. A huge female beast stood proudly in front of her.  
"Kaze'aze." The whole team whispered simultaneously.  
"Oh, joy. You have finally arrived." She glanced around the team.  
"Oh? It seems you only have 7 members? I wonder what will happen now, considering you _barely_ beat me last time with 8..." Elesis stared up and bit her lip.  
"SHUT UP, HAG! SURRENDER NOW!" She shouted. Arme exchanged glances with Lire and whispered nervously into Elesis's ear to calm down.  
"It seems you have been able to control that out-bursting temper of yours, Elesis. But not for long...I'll tear open that filthy 'heroine' mind of yours. Calling someone _clearly_ out of your league a hag isn't very wise, I must say." Kaze'aze lunged at them, her claws in a dangerous postition. Elesis, Sieghart and Lass managed to jump out in time, while the rest was impaled by the sharp claws.  
"No!" Elesis screamed, but too late, the remains of Lire's arrows were scattered all over the floor, Arme's wand still tightly clutched by its owner but its crystal nearly shattered, Ryan's axe blade nearly blunt and Ronan's cape torn and strewn across the floor. The magic users and the elven knights were unconscious, as the blow was great and had cracked open the marble-tiled floor around it.  
"The elven bowman dropped, the magic user fainted, the spell knight is sleeping and the nature-loving elf couldn't wake up..." Kaze'aze sang in a screeching voice, similar to a violin being played noisily except amplified into greater strength. The theif and swordsman covered their ears while the gladiator just shook his head.  
"That don't work on me, lady." Sieghart smirked while tutting, his spirits still high as heaven, despite the situation.  
"Ever heard of a music lesson, miss?" He ran, dragging his sword and creating a similar screeching sound across the floor, causing Kaze'aze to stop singing and narrow her eyes.  
"What about a game?" Sieghart joked, while sending out a series of slashes with his sword. A drop of blood slid off her arm, and splattered on the floor.  
"Oh dear! Are you okay, princess?" He shouted relaxingly. Her eyes now were serious with fury. Finally, Elesis and Lass recovered from the ear-piercing noise that echoed through their ears and stood up. Lass ran towards the beast and stabbed her in the back and yelling out "EVIL ATTACK!" and sending a fatal lunge towards her. Of course, she only took some damage, but it was enough to make her flinch. Elesis took this chance.  
"SONIC WAVE!" And a moonlight-shape sliced through her chest. Kaze'aze coughed out some blood, then collapsed.  
"Alright! We killed her!" Elesis rejoiced, but when she was about to walk towards the motionless body, Sieghart rose his hand and made a gesture to say not to. About when Elesis was about to ask "What?!", the body started to shiver. To match, a hideous cackle ran out and echoed through the room. The body suddenly set on fire as if a magic trick, and the manical laughter was getting louder and more crazy as she kept burning. When the corpse finally disappeared, a loud voice rang through their heads.  
"_Foolish mortals! That was a fake! My true body will not be shown for now! Farewell, my dears_!" The voice ended and the 3 knights stood motionless for some time.  
"We should wake the others and go help Jin!" Elesis shouted loudly, as if she was a recording memo. She spun around and ran towards her unconscious friends. Lass glanced at Sieghart, who was clearly deep in thought.  
"Whats on your mind?" He asked curiously, but calmly. Sieghart snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Lass.  
"Hmm...Just thinking why the old lady we were fighting just then seemed to have underestimated us...You know what I mean right? It only took us 3 people to defeat her clone and it didn't take much to get through the dungeon..." After hearing Sieghart speak his thoughts, Lass blinked and a thought clicked through his mind.  
"Amy..." Lass said quietly, just when Sieghart was in the middle of a yawn. Sieghart's eyes finally flashed into focus and seriousness.  
"Oh god...argh, fiddlesticks!" Sieghart shouted. Lass stared at him for a moment, nearly about to burst into laughter, but decided to keep it in as it wouldn't fit into the atmosphere. He ran towards the portal they entered through, but a huge boulder dropped out of nowhere and blocked his way.  
"No! Damn!" He shouted, pounding his fists against the rock as if it would help. Another voice ran through their minds, obviously using telekinesis.  
"_Let us not interrupt the young couple, shall we? Now wait patiently here..._"

Jin's Side

"ARGH!" Jin shouted as Amy continued to stab him with her weapon. Jumping back, he noticed that her Chakrani were deformed; Instead of pink, they were a dark purple with spikes on the around the outside. Her eyes were also soulless and white.  
_She's...possessed..._An uncontrollable tear of guilt slid down Jin's cheek.  
"Aaaaw, crybaby Jin...You're sooking again? Allow me to end your pain!" Amy smirked evilly and lunged at him again. Jin avoided it just in time and caused her to fall over and crash into the wall. He ran to the recovering girl and knocked the weapon from her hands and pinned them with his own.  
"What are y-" Amy's mouth was occupied with a kiss before she could continue. In struggle, she kicked Jin several times, but he didn't flinch. Slowly, Amy's eyes reverted back to her original pink ones and she relaxed. When he let go, she was panting heavily, but smiling.  
"Jin...You're so evil..." She managed to make through her panting. Jin smirked.  
"All the best to keep you happy." He replied. Suddenly, Amy yelped and held her head tightly. She fell to the ground, crouching.  
"What's the matter?! You're being possessed again?!" Jin shouted in panic. Amy gave a quick nod and continued to spontaneously shout and pant.  
"Do I....have to attack you while you're possessed?" Jin asked slowly, hoping for a 'no.' Amy continued to hold her head, but looked up. She nodded quickly before screaming and closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they were the wispy mist colour they were before. Jin bit his lip and jumped back.

_Amy...  
_"Hyaaaah!"  
_I'm...so sorry...  
_"Fist of 10, 000 hells!  
_This is all my fault..._

The orange coloured force left his palms and headed towards Amy. In the split-second that she could have dodged, Amy's soul attached itself to its body and stood still. To say that it hurt a lot would be a huge understatement. She was thrown backwards, the force knocking her back. She collapsed with a thud and didn't move anymore. Jin, all his energy almost gone, stumbled over to the girl and picked her up. He checked for a pulse and was relieved.  
_Thank god...you're still alive..._He gently lowered her down and fainted next to her, his fatigue built up from the past few days attacking him.


	12. Best for Everyone

Chapter 12: Best for everyone

A blurry blank white. That's all Jin could see.  
_Oh god no...Am I dead...?_ He tried to blink his weary eyes but he closed them instead. He remembered everything, and his recent memories of being carried and taken to a hospital. Suddenly, a hand touched his own and he felt hopeful, wishing that when he opened his eyes he would see Amy.  
"Hey! Don't move an inch, okay?" A familiar voice said. Jin sighed in disappointment. Expecting the person that owned the voice, he opened his eyes.  
_Surprise Surprise, it's Arme. _He stared at her for a moment but looked the other way after a while. He retreated his hand away from hers and moved it underneath the bedsheet.  
"Sorry...I was just so worried." Arme whispered. Jin blinked. Arme had been worrying about him? He scanned her face and found many scratches, and a huge bandage wrapped tightly around her head. After some hard struggling and pain, he finally managed to sit up.  
"You worried...about me?" He said slowly, trying not to sound fully recovered to make her speak more over sympathy and worry. Arme nodded her head slowly.  
"Jin...Will you tell if I told you a secret?" She asked bluntly, causing Jin to fall silent. He thought about his answer carefully, and nodded.  
"To be honest...I really like you." She confessed. Thoughts flooded his mind, more than he can hold. He thought about Ronan, who had always loved Arme but hardly confesses his feelings besides nothing other than sitting next to her during dinner and other activities. Then he thought about him and Amy, who he had loved and took him 3 years to make her realise his feelings for her. But, he didn't want to hurt Arme's feelings at the same time. If he said nothing, nobody will be happy. He thought about it for a moment, almost frozen.  
"Erm..." Jin stuttered. Arme looked at him quizzically, as if she wanted an answer to a question she never asked.  
"Can you come back tomorrow? I'll say my answer then..." He made out. Arme, was taken aback slightly and remained silent. She blinked a few times, as if holding back tears and stood up.  
"Ronan's coming in an hour." She whispered. She nodded her head slightly in respect and walked away. After some time left alone, he started to write a list of things he would do and say in his mind. He thought about the best for everybody and pondered about it for some time. Many minutes passed, and he finally prepared his to-do list. He waited. He had to wait until Ronan would come to tell him his plan.

_Why don't we have a clock in here?!_ Jin thought to himself, as he heard the ward door open. A man armed with a sword that never left his side walked in, his ponied navy hair trailing behind him.  
"Hello, Jin. I see that you have recovered enough to sit up. You are able to speak, I presume?" Ronan said politely. Jin nodded and gestured that he wanted to talk. Narrowing his eyes a little, Ronan sat down on the stool beside the bed, clearly listening. Jin bit his lip for a few seconds, and when he let go, he told Ronan about what Arme had said to him, what he thought about Amy and himself, and what he thought that they should do to let everyone get their way somehow, while Ronan leaned forward and listened intently. After the torrent of thoughts had finished gushing out of Jin's mouth, Ronan stands up and nods.  
"I believe that will be the most formal and proper thing to perform, Jin." As he was about to turn around and walk away, Jin remembered a question that was at the back of his mind.  
"Ah! Ronan!" He called out. Responding to his name, Ronan turned around, his eyes slightly unfocused and relaxed.  
"Hmm? What is it you wish for?" Jin narrowed his eyes and took a quick breath.  
"Who's still in hospital besides me?" He asked brusquely, quite impatient for an answer.  
"Ok...Lass and Elesis are just performing some ear tests because of...something that Kaze'aze did, Sieghart already had his because-" Ronan realised Jin was worried about something else. He raised an eyebrow and snickered.  
"What?!" Jin spat, not amused at how serious he was and how relaxed Ronan was.  
"N-nothing, its just...Ok. Amy is still in hospital, alright? She's not awake yet. Happy?" Ronan made out through laughs. Jin blushed slightly and mumbled something that Ronan couldn't make out. He stopped laughing, but smiled.  
"I'm the last person for the day. Get a good rest. I'm sure you and Amy...will make up. Good luck!" Jin blushed harder and started to shout swear words out of embarrassment, and Ronan ran out of the room, laughing his head off.  
"Geez..." Jin whispered. He fumbled around and lied down again. There was a window beside him on his right, as the door to the outside was on his left. Its blinds nearly fully closed, but he could make out it was nearly night. He turned around and was lying on his back. He felt something sharply jab his back and he winced. He felt under his back for the item.  
"Argh! What the f-" Jin stopped. What was in his hand made him silent.  
"How did this get here..." As in his hand lay one of Amy's flower hairbands.  
"Now I have to go through the trouble of bringing it back to her, geez..." Jin muttered, obviously not being honest with his true feelings. He relaxed and he closed his eyes. He felt for the hairband again and held it closely to his heart.  
_Amy...I promise I'll make it up to you._


	13. Plan and Luck

Chapter 13: Plan and Luck

Arme walked cautiously down the hallway to Jin's ward. On the way, she passed Ronan who was leaning against the wall, his eyes glued to a book. Not paying much attention, Arme continued. She was eager to know what Jin would say, although she was scared about it as well. Now standing in front of the ward door, she clenched her fist and slid open the door with her other hand. Jin had already sat up, prepared to greet the visitor.  
"Oh! Arme! Hey!" He called out. Moving away from the cast shadow of the side of the room, Arme moved towards the light in which Jin was sitting under and sat down on the stool.  
"Well, you're excited and about, aren't you?" She asked, but not expecting an answer. Jin shrugged and looked out the window and a long silence followed.  
"Hey...Arme, about your question..." Jin said, a little worried that she wouldn't want to bring it up, or his plan was ruined. Arme bit her lip and moved her chair forward in gesture to listen. Jin looked at her solemnly but seriously and finally spoke.  
"I'm sorry." Arme couldn't control herself. She stood up with force, knocking the stool down behind her, and slapped him across his cheek. Jin could do nothing but recoil a little from the force and look out the window once again for a second and turn back to her. Arme covered her mouth with her hands in shock for what she had done, and ran out without another word. Jin relaxed a little more and leaned back. It was all up to Ronan now.

Arme ran down the corridor, her light violet slippers creating a small '_pat pat_'that rebounded across the walls and echoed slightly. As she ran, she cried. Ronan heard some echoing footsteps and walked to the center of the pathway. A sobbing Arme ran straight into him, not noticing her sudden outburst causing him to nearly lose balance.  
"Woah! Arme! What happened?" Ronan asked innocently.

Jin was still staring outside the window. He had been told that he could leave the hospital tomorrow morning, and that one last visitor was coming; Sieghart. He had been waiting for the late gladiator. A loud crash snapped him out of reverie.  
"OUCH! Oh geez, f- Oh right! Hi Jin! How are you?" Sieghart had crashed into the door and opened it by accident, and had fell onto the floor. Jin cocked his head around. Sieghart looked as if he hadn't expected him here.  
"Hi...I'm fine. You?" Jin asked, raising an eyebrow at Sieghart's recovery to the accident.  
"Super duper!" Sieghart said cheerfully, obviously oblivious to the atmosphere created in the hospital. Jin narrowed his eyes in annoyance and continued to stare out the window. Sieghart got up and saw the younger knight looking outside thoughtfully, and walked towards him quietly.  
"Ah...worrying about that lass Amy?" He teased, shocking Jin slightly with his sudden appearance. Jin retreated his gaze and stared at him, his cheeks once again red.  
"W-what?! Geez, Sieghart! When I get out of hospital I'm going to kill you!" He shouted, embarrassed that everyone knew his 'secret.' Sieghart yawned and leaned against the wall in reply.  
"Yeesh, I was just joking, aggro red! She's still asleep, by the way. Having sweet dreams of you, I suppose." Sieghart continued, making Jin blush even more.  
"It's not like its nicely concealed with a lock and hidden key, you know! Pretty much everyone knows you like the girl!" And without further argument, Sieghart ran towards the door and waved with a smile before slamming the door behind him, leaving Jin embarrassed. He lied down and covered his head with his bedsheet.  
"Dammit is it really that obvious?!" Jin shouted, despite that he already knew the answer. Within the darkness, he felt for Amy's hairband again, but he couldn't find it.  
"Hmm?" He sat up again, lifting up everything present, searching for the plastic flower band. He grunted and flopped onto his bed, hands behind his head.  
"Mmph. Now I need to get a new one...I'll get it tomorrow..." He pulled the thin quilt close to his chest and decided to sleep.

"Heh..." Sieghart chuckled as he swung the flower hairband around his index finger.  
"That'll give those youngsters a chance..." He continued to walk down the corridor. He saw a small disposal bin and with a quick flick, the hairband landed inside. Smiling, Sieghart looked back to the room.  
"Best of luck, red."


	14. Silent Waking

_Chapter 14: Silent Waking_

Jin stretched his arms as he walked out the hospital.  
"Aah! Fresh air!" He sighed and continued walking. There was a small patch of grass with flowers sticking out beautifully and blowing gracefully to rhythm with the wind. He glanced at the flowers and Amy's lost hairband flashed through his mind.  
"Ah, crap. Ugh." Jin scratched his head and looked back up the hospital.  
"I think I should go home first..." He stuck his hands brusquely into his pockets and took more steps on the pavement.

On the way home, Jin passed a small marketplace. Shopkeepers were waving all their goods around at bypassers, and a small hairband sat on a small mat, owned by a merchant who was sitting on the ground, reading. Jin stopped in front of the small space and the merchant looked up.  
"See anything you want?" He asked. Jin crouched down, his eyes still glued to the hairband. The man realised what Jin was staring at.  
"Ah, that? You can have it for..." Jin looked up at the man. He was obviously being thoughtful, and Jin thrusted a few coins into his hands, and the merchant smiled.  
"Come again." Jin walked away, content and satisfied with his choice. He knew Amy would have liked it.

As if time flew, Jin was back at the hospital, just in front of Amy's ward. His arms were occupied with a small bouquet, and he bit his lip. He sighed, and opened the door. He was disappointed and nearly gasped when he saw her state. She was still asleep, probably his attack too strong and her state too weak to handle it. He sat down on the stool alike to the one in his old ward, and put the bouquet on the small table beside the bed. Jin frowned and held Amy's hand close to his heart. He moved his chair closer and kissed her on the cheek, half-hoping she would wake up like in a fantasy story.

If only storybooks were reality.

He sighed in disappointment, although he expected her not to open her eyes. Tears attacked and flooded his defenceless eyes, but he didn't struggle to keep them in. The droplets of water pounded weakly against the ground, being the only source of sound in the room. Time passed, but Jin didn't move much. Even though he heard the door creaking open slightly, obviously the next person visiting, but whoever it was, slammed it, and he didn't flinch at the sound. He just couldn't stop staring at Amy with guilt. He stayed all day, until visiting hours ended, but he left only after stroking her hair and kissing her once again. The next day, he did the same thing. The day after, and the day after that. For one week, Jin did the same thing of visiting and staying until he couldn't. On the Monday of the following week, he didn't visit Amy. Instead, he left to Xenia to loosen up the tight knot in his stomach. He walked to his town which was now rebuilding from the attack of the gods, and nostalgia dragged him to a familiar place; a small lake surrounded by dew-dropping grass. He sat down inside the shade of an old apple tree.  
"Was it here, when I met her?" He asked nobody in particular. A flashback of his mysterious childhood friend was uncovered from the cabinet of memories, and the events recurred in his mind.

_It was a beautiful day, and Jin walked around the border of his hometown. He passed a tiny lake, and he saw a girl younger than he was, sitting beside the water and crying. He saw the sad girl and wanted to cheer her up. He noticed a luscious-looking apple on the tree beside him and started climbing it. As he got to the top branch that held the apple, he picked it off the twig sustaining its growth. He held it tightly and jumped down, landing with a small thump. The girl spun around, a little shocked by the noise. Jin smiled and offered the apple to the girl. She took it and laughed as if she never cried before, lightening her tear-stained face.  
"What's your name? Mine is Jin. I live over there." He pointed to his town. In reply, the girl choked a little, not ready to talk yet.  
"Mine is..."_

The flashback ended. Jin shook out of his trance. Who was that girl? He closed his eyes and focused. He tried to remember the face of the mysterious girl, trying to clear the blurry picture. Suddenly, a section of the fuzzy memory fell off. Jin blinked.  
_Could it have been..._One thing had finally happened like in a fantasy story and Jin was nearly in tears again. He stood up and dashed to the hospital.

The luminous but natural rays of moonlight shone brightly as day, and Amy's eyes finally opened. She tried to move, but she decided not to, for the sake of her recovering body. She carefully turned her head to the door, and a small table stood proudly in her view. A bouquet of a variety of flowers was hanging over the edge dangerously, and a small petal dangled over the ground nearly about to fall off, tempted to leave the flower. She could hear distant but clear shouts outside her room, and she recognised one of them was a male voice. She constantly heard stray wordsShe reckoned that one of the doctors and a couple of nurses were fighting, except the door burst open and the lights flickered on before she could think anymore.  
Amy sat up in shock, despite the pain in her body.  
"Jin?!" Amy called, as the red-haired boy slammed and locked the door behind him to prevent any nurses to come in, before running towards the weak girl and hugged her.  
"I worried about you so much!" Jin shouted, panting hard. Amy was still in a small state of shock, but she smiled and stroked his hair. When he loosened his grip, Amy held his hand and Jin reached into his jacket.  
"U-um, this is for you..." He stuttered, while pulling out a ribbon-topped box with blue wrapping. Amy's eyes widened in curiousity as she took the box from his hands. Carefully and slowly, she pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside lay the hairband that Jin had picked for her in the marketplace; A hairband with a cute cat face attached.  
"Oh my god! Jin! I love it! Thankyou so much!" Amy wrapped her arms around Jin's neck and jumped into his arms, forgetting all her senses of pain.


	15. Surprise Outing

_Chapter 15: Surprise Outing_

Everyday after, Jin revisted Amy, and everytime he came again, she was always happier and less pale than she was previously. After about a week, Amy announced some good news, when Jin walked through the doorway.  
"Jin! Guess what?" She called out excitedly. Jin sat down smiling.  
"You know very well that I'm not keen on guessing. What is it?" He chuckled. Amy sat up and held his hand.  
"I'm coming out of hospital! Tomorrow!" Amy said, her lips curled into a smile. Jin brushed her fringe back a little and kissed her forehead. He blushed a little and Amy cracked into a hearty laugh. Jin ruffled her hair and realised she was wearing his previous gift. His blush got even harder and he froze slightly. Amy realised what he was blushing at and smiled.  
"I-I'll come t-tomorrow..." Jin said, trying to make his blush recede. Amy, seeing his leave, grabbed his hand and he whirled around in reaction. Amy smiled thinly but kind-heartedly, and made his heart melt.  
"Don't you owe me something?" Amy shuffled closer and Jin was pulled slightly forwards. Amy tugged harder and Jin nearly lost balance as he was dragged forward. Amy turned her legs over and sat at the side of the bed, facing Jin, who was frozen with embarrassment once again and was standing. She stood up and looked unblanced intentionally, as Jin caught her back when she fell backwards in a facade. Amy took a tiny step forwards and caught Jin's neck, while one of Jin's hands was residing on her back, the other on her waist. Amy felt his breathing on her lips and without hesitation, pressed her lips on the ones in front of her. Jin struggled slightly in embarrassment, but she held tightly. Jin, finally relaxing a little, clamped both his arms on her waist, while Amy did the same. It was as if the embrace lasted forever, but nothing lasts for eternity. Amy let go but still was quite close to him. She leaned on his chest, his weight supporting hers, and relaxed as if nothing could happen. Jin, still quite entranced by her actions, matched her rhythm by grabbing the back of her knees and lifting her up. He placed her on her bed, although both of them still quite dazed. Jin put one of his hands behind his head and shuffled backwards.  
"A-ah, um...I'll go now..." He smiled weakly before stumbling out the door in embarrassment. But before leaving through the doorway, he gave Amy one last glimpse and smiled. Amy hugged her knees, still feeling warm from embarrassment and happy. She wondered, looking out the window what would happen the next day.

"Waah! It's so nice to breathe fresh air!" Amy stretched and jumped up and down, ecsatic to be out of the ward, while Jin stood beside her.  
"U-uhh, Amy? D-do you have something going on t-today?" Jin stammered, using all the strength he had and saving the embarrassment for later. Amy raised an eyebrow in amusement and looked at the stammering fighter.  
"No...Why?" She joked. She guessed what Jin wanted to say next, and she was correct.  
"It's a g-great day...Sun out and a-all...S-so...do you want to spend the day with me...?" Jin felt like as if he would explode from embarrassment any moment. Amy chuckled.  
"Ok, ok...I lose! You're too cute, Jin...Ok! Meet back here in an hour ok? We can...spend the day together after I pack!" Amy waved and ran off, leaving Jin alone, his head whizzing with thoughts.  
"Ah! I need to go home!" Jin broke the thoughtful trance and started to run in the direction of his house.

Jin stood in the exact spot he had been in earlier, only he was wearing and carrying different items. He decided on a punk and street-wear kind of style to use and was quite satisfied with his choices. He was wearing a black short-sleeve with a small skull printed on the bottom right hand corner, and a white cross covering the top-half of his shirt. On the back was just some graffiti-like words, spelling: _KiLlR. _He wore plain jeans with a chain dangling over the top, hung from his belt which was covered by his shirt. He wore a black and white cap sideways, which parted his hair slightly to the right. He stood, leaning backwards slightly, hands in his pockets, waiting. After about 10 minutes of nothing but silence, a familiar voice called out Jin's name. Amy ran up to him, panting. Jin looked at her clothing choices and slightly regretted his. She was wearing a loose orange tank top as an inside, a pink jacket with flower patterns on the sleeves, almost transparent. She was wearing a yellow and hot pink checkered miniskirt and purple leggings. Her hair was tied in a single tail, sprouting a few strands out of place messily from a fountain of pink, shining hair. Jin blushed and looked away. Amy saw his red cheeks and tried to regain her attention to make him less shy.  
"Well, let's go! If you don't hurry up I won't hug you anymore!" She started running, gesturing that Jin should follow. Seeing hardly any motive to produce a step forwards, Amy slapped her hand against his and dragged it to make the owner walk.  
"Let's...go to an aquarium! And...oh, I want to go everywhere!" Amy had reverted Jin into his more out-going self, and he nodded. Amy let go of his hand and clutched Jin's arm instead. She leaned onto it and laughed. Jin smiled, finally not regretting anything that he had done the whole day.

They arrived at the aquarium, Amy still clutching Jin's arm, and his free hand clenched in his pockets. The concierge at the counter raised an eyebrow when they walked past her. Jin bit his lip as he should have been training around this hour, but replaced the thought with his happiness. Amy let go of his arm and pressed her palms against the thick glass seperating the fish from the visitors, staring at a fish that was about her head's size. Jin walked to the tank that Amy was standing near. He smiled as a variety of creatures glided peacefully across the glass. Amy held his arm once again and pointed excitedly to the next viewing section. Jin sighed as the dancer lead him towards the next tank. They passed many creatures, and Amy was so fascinated she nearly jumped in to swim, but was stopped by Jin who grabbed her waist and dragged her away. When they finally left, they were talking about their next destination. Jin sat down on a bench and Amy sat down next to him. He turned his head around only to see Amy looking back at him, smiling. He turned his head the other way in embarrassment.  
"What about an amusement park? You know, Serdin Playhouse?" Amy suggested. Jin had only just remembered the existence of Serdin Playhouse. It was an amusement park packed with many rides, games and food. It was the most popular place for a day off, plus it had huge space, enough to hold more than ten thousand people. But recently, they had been recovering from a huge troupe of Anmons and Orcs' attack. He had heard they had finished rebuilding, but their financial status is low, since everyone believes another round of assault will happen again. Jin nodded silently and they walked towards the park.

When they arrived, there was no huge queue that used to be there, and there was nobody in particular inside, from the view outside. Amy held onto Jin tightly and walked sheepishly towards the ticketmaster, who was yawning, his head resting on his hand, the other holding a newspaper.  
"Um...Excuse me?" Amy said in a quiet voice. Jin noticed Amy was being quite shy. The man looked up from the counter and seemed to be staring at Amy and he smiled. Jin, realising his peculiar gaze, pushed Amy back a little and spoke up.  
"Hello. I would like to have two passes...and..." He looked back at Amy who was frowning. "...Please stop staring at my girlfriend?" He blushed when he said the word he had never expected to use to describe Amy, but it reinforced his point and the ticketmaster frowned as well. He glared at him, but gave up and reached under the desk. He slammed the two tickets on the counter, seemingly unhappy. Jin pulled out a few notes and slammed it beside the tickets in a similar fashion, grabbed the tickets and left, Amy's nails dug deeply into his sleeve in fear. As soon as they walked far enough for the counter to be out of sight, Amy let go and stopped. Jin spun around in worry, hoping that he hadn't addressed her too closely and she was offended.  
"...Yeah?" Jin said, still slightly short from breaking down into a coma from embarrassment.  
"Nothing~ I was just thinking how you thought of me~ I knew I picked the right person!" Amy jumped onto him and resembled a koala, since her legs were also clamped around him. Jin froze, still not knowing what to do, since he had never had somebody close to him jump and cling onto him. He fell backwards, unbalanced. Amy was still tightly hugging him, so he just sighed and started patting her back with his hand, the other one leaning on the ground to support both of their added weight. He got up after a while, and held Amy in his arms, who had finally rested her feet on the ground and not wound around his back. She kissed him on the cheek before smiling and turning around to walk towards a ride. Jin was still stunned, but broke out of his silence with a sigh, and chased after Amy.


	16. Together Forever

_Chapter 16: Together Forever_

They started off with a roller coaster. Amy chose the front seat, and Jin sat down next to her. The man controlling the machine pulled a lever, and the coaster started to move. It was slow at first, picking up almost no speed at all. It made its way up the top, and came down at more than 20 times its original speed. Jin screamed through the fact he thought it was fun, but Amy screamed in fear. When they got off, Jin stretched and laughed, while there were tears in Amy's eyes. Jin patted her head, and Amy stopped choking and hiccuping. Then, they visited a man-made haunted house. Jin wasn't keen on these kind of things, and his face went pale when the door slammed behind them, and the lights went out. Amy wasn't affected, while Jin nearly screamed when a device flicked melting ice onto them, and when a loud cackle rang out and echoed in their ears. The end of the dark tunnel came near, and Jin was nearly about to faint. A doll with blood-like liquid on its face jumped out, holding a knife and looking like it was about to stab them. It flicked the switch and Jin screamed. Amy looked back to see Jin on his childish side, who was nearly crying, alike what she looked like when they were riding the roller coaster. When they came out, Amy was smiling while Jin was looking down at his feet, trying his best not to cry in front of Amy.  
"I see a vending machine! I'll go get some drinks!" Amy called out, and she ran off. Jin sighed and sat down on an empty bench. It was nearly dusk, but they were still at Serdin Playhouse. His foot caught something and he reached for it. It was a poster. It read:

_Come to Centre Square of Serdin Playhouse at 9:00 to see the fireworks for our 10th anniversary of opening!_

Amy walked jogged towards him, holding two cans of soda. She opened one of them, and gave it to him before opening the other one, except the contents had been shaken too much, and the bubbles sprayed onto her face. Jin laughed and reached inside his bag for tissue. He took out a packet and offered it to Amy. She wiped her face and puffed her cheeks out when Jin started laughing again. He offered his own drink in exchange for hers which was nearly half empty-since most of the contents had sprayed onto Amy's face- and she smiled. She replaced the sticky half-filled can for the full can in Jin's hand and sat down next to him.  
"What's that you have there?" Amy asked, as she took a huge sip from her soda. Jin scanned the poster quickly once again, and handed it to her. Amy took another sip while reading the paper, and Jin drank half of what remained.  
"Why don't we go?" Amy asked, while Jin emptied out his can and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Sure, as long as you want to." He held the can, both his palms against the sides and slammed them together, squashing the can which was in between. He threw the can at a nearby dust bin and held out a hand to Amy who had just finished her drink. Amy threw the can into the bin from a distance and took the hand. She held onto the warm palm and swung it back and forth, looking childish.  
"Let's go...back to the way we were..."Jin whispered. Amy just looked puzzled but didn't speak. Jin was slightly disappointed, and it occured to him that Amy might not have remembered their childhood days together. He bit his lip and sighed. He picked Amy up swiftly, and started to run towards 'Centre Square', which was about to set off fireworks soon. He ran and ran, and stopped beside a ferris wheel. He thought for a moment, before asking the old man conducting it for them to get on. The old man nodded and guided them to their seat before closing the door and pulling a huge lever and pressing buttons on a little machine. Amy looked at Jin quizzically, but Jin just looked at her and smiled.  
"Watch." The little room rattled, and left the ground. Amy only then realised Jin's intention. Beautiful fireworks of every colour fired up into the sky and exploded, and it was only the two of them who could see it up this far without craning their neck. Amy pressed her hands against the glass in fascination once again, and Jin merely stood up. Amy turned her head and her eyes met Jin's. As if her body moved on its own, she edged closer and caught Jin in a kiss. She pressed tightly and held on. Their embrace felt stronger when their part of the ferris wheel reached to the top, and a red firecracker shot up into the air and exploded in front of them. Only then, Amy let go and Jin gazed at her eyes. She looked back at him and wrapped her arms around his back. She held him closer when more fireworks exploded. Their meaningful time in the ferris wheel passed fast, to their dismay. When the fireworks stopped and the ride ended, Jin let go and smiled. He captured Amy's hand with his and led her out.  
"Let's go home." Jin whispered in her ear. She blushed before nodding, and Jin continued walking.

Jin opened the door to his domain and Amy walked in. She took off her high-heels politely but slumped onto his couch in fatigue.  
"Aah~ Today was tiring, but fun!" She stood up again as Jin passed the couch. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. "Thankyou for the date..." Amy pulled him into another kiss, and Jin couldn't do anything but relax. "Want to have more fun?" She asked playfully, her smile suddenly turning thin and evil. Jin looked into her eyes and couldn't resist nodding. She chuckled and started walking to his bedroom. She untied her cat hairband, her pink hair gliding silently down her neck before smiling and walking inside, leaving the door open behind her. Jin stood frozen for a moment before walking inside, scared but half-excited of the following event.


	17. First Day Back

_Chapter 17: First Day Back_

Jin woke up from hearing his most treasured and loved voice call out something familiar.  
"1, 2, 3! DING DING DING! WAKE UP!" Amy screeched, banging a metal spoon against a wok to make her 'alarm' louder.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin screamed, and fell off the side of his bed in attempt to get up. He rubbed his throbbing head as Amy stopped shouting and laughed.  
"Hee hee~ I made breakfast! You okay?" Jin raised an eyebrow and got up. He walked into the bathroom, still not used to seeing Amy in his room in the morning, although she was close enough to be. After washing his face, he walked into the kitchen to see something unfamiliar happening. He was used to making toast or something else by himself for breakfast, but Amy had already made his and was taking petite bites on her buttered bread. He sat down and started eating his share.  
"Thanks..." Jin said, unable to say anything to start a conversation, as the situation seemed awkward. Amy smiled and put down her piece of breakfast on the plate.  
"It's okay...It's only natural. I wish I could do more..." And that was the end of that. The atmosphere wasn't pleasant, as both of them were too embarrassed to speak. When Jin finished his and glanced at the clock, Amy realised it wasn't early. The split-second that Jin looked away, Amy stuffed the toast into her mouth and chewed as fast as she could and swallowed all that she could push down. She sat politely, her hands rested on her knees, although there were butter stains around her mouth. Jin smirked and picked up his plate and hers. He piled them on top of eachother before rubbing the butter off Amy's face with a napkin. He placed the dishes in the sink and vaguely rinsed them with warm water and wiped them quickly. As Amy stood there, patiently waiting. It suddenly occured to Jin that she wanted him to strike a conversation.  
"It's late. I remember Knight Master wanted us to be there by..." He glanced at the clock again. "9:30 sharp. Shall we go?" Amy nodded and held onto his arm, leaning on his shoulder. His cheeks resided in a red blush, and he walked outside.

He opened the door into the lounge, and the Grand Chase members' attention directed at the two.  
"Uuuhh...g-good morning..." Jin stuttered, forgetting that nobody knew about him and Amy's current relationship.

_Woah...Good job, Jin..__  
__Ohh! They got together! How cute~__  
__Eheh...Jin looks embarrassed...I wonder what they did over break?__  
__Hmph...__  
__Good luck with the rest, Jin! Hahah~__  
__Hm...They make a great couple...__  
Well, well, well, red!_

Jin's face basically exploded red. He sat down on a chair and Amy sat next to him, smiling, as he waited for Knight Master to come at her decided time. He should have asked Amy to get off his back so that he wouldn't piggyback her.


	18. Christmas Break

_Chapter 17: Christmas Break_

Knight Master walked in elegantly, her cape trailing behind her, although there was hardly any wind. She looked at her in-training knights' status. Elesis had a bandage strapped around her head and some cotton around her ears, Lass had a bandaged wrist, Sieghart was smiling with almost no injuries at all, Ronan had a broken arm, and Arme reattached her loosened bandage that covered her leg and the two elves were both in bandages in their heads and arms. Knight Master sighed at their slow recovery.  
"Well, it seems that some of you have been neglecting your training..." She shot Jin and Amy an annoyed look before returning to her speech. "But, since it _is_ going to be the start of the new year and Christmas soon, I will give you 3 weeks of holiday to recover and relax. The lounge is open to whoever wants to train on their own accord. Relax and Recover. That is your mission. Winds at your backs, knights." With that, Knight Master stormed out the back door towards the dojo, obviously furious that she has to give more free time.  
"Hey, she's right. 2 weeks until the next year. Today's the 17th, right?" Jin's heart lept. He had planned something special on Christmas Eve for Amy, and he had been waiting patiently for the Christmas break. He stood up and Amy followed his movements. He caught her hand and moved swiftly out the door. As soon as he got outside, he spun around.  
"Want to do something interesting?" He asked, wanting to kill time until the 23rd. Amy nodded and smiled. She jumped onto his back once again and pointed forward excitedly as if she could control him like a machine. He sighed and ran forwards.

Time passed slowly, but Jin bore his excitement in and remained normal. Just the day before Christmas Eve, he asked Lire to come to his house to speak to him. He waited impatiently in the hallway to the door, until his doorbell rung out. Lire came inside into the corridor, wearing warm clothes and an orange scarf.  
"Oh, hey. Listen...there's something that I want to do on Eve...Can you help me?" Jin asked bluntly. Lire raised and eyebrow quizzically and jokingly.  
"What is it? Are you about to tell me its something for Amy?" Jin blinked. Lire had shot straight to the point, and he looked at the floor before nodding slightly. Lire smirked and sighed.  
"Ok, ok...I won't tell. Now, what is it?" Jin admitted defeat and told the elf his special planning for the day. Lire listened, and when his thoughts had been spoken, she thought a bit, choosing the right words to say and discarding the inappropriate ones. Finally, she spoke.  
"Alright. I see that you have full confidence that this shall work, and I will speak to the others about this." Jin's eyes gleamed with excitement, and he hugged Lire in a friendly way, repeating the word "Thankyou!" over and over. Just then, the door which was slightly open, was pushed ajar and a familiar voice spoke.  
"Jin, you silly boy~ Don't leave the door ope-" Amy stopped. She stared at the scene in shock. The situation seemed too awkward for Jin or Lire to speak. Tears started pouring uncontrollably out of Amy's eyes, and she ran up to Jin and slapped him across the cheek. Jin stepped backward from the sudden force, and Amy clenched her hand in recoil.  
"How could you?! I thought we were..." She stopped and stared at Lire, who seemed to be silent and shocked. Amy bit the significant word back, but more tears dropped out of her eyes in exchange.  
"...I guess not..." She ran out of the doorway, leaving everything behind in silence. Jin felt the part of the face that Amy had hit. Amy had never hit him intentionally before. He whispered a quick "Sorry." to the elf and dashed out the door.

Another batch of tears flew behind Amy, who was still running. She ran all the way until Xenia and finally stopped at a small park, an apple tree and lake decorating it. She panted hard, her tearstained face still producing more tears. She felt for her cat hairband and pulled it off, paying no attention to the pain it made, and threw it at the lake. It landed in the deep water with a small _plop_, and Amy slumped onto the grass beside the tree, still panting. She held her knees and continued crying, choking her feelings.

Jin followed the trail of droplets that Amy had left behind, but they stopped around the gates to his hometown. He bent down, panting, and realised where Amy was. He ran towards their sacred area, eager to apologize. When he finally reached the area, he heard hiccuping and sobbing noises. He walked carefully, trying his best not to make a sound. When he finally neared the tree, he tackled Amy from the side, catching her unawares.  
"Ugh! What the?! Don't-" Jin pressed his hands and knees against the moist grass, giving Amy no escape route. Only then, he could look eye to eye to her and not give her chances to leave.  
"Hmph...Go comfort Lire. What do you need me for, if you have her?" More tears rolled off the side of her face but she pulled most of them behind her blinking eyelids.  
"Amy...you don't understand-"  
"YEAH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEVER UNDERSTAND BECAUSE ITS ALWAYS YOU WHO DOES! I'M JUST YOUR LITTLE PLAY TOY THAT HAS NO FEELINGS!" Amy shouted her feeling, and all the tears that she had ever wanted to release came out all at once, flooding her already-tearful face.  
"Amy...I never knew you felt that way..." Jin whispered coaxingly into her ear. "I'm sorry..." Amy continued arguing her point.  
"Yeah, because you never pay attention. You focus on everything else, and you don't care about me...I hate you!" Jin leaned closer, unaffected, and stroked Amy's waist, which caused her to gasp.  
"I care...Why wouldn't I?" He was too focused on Amy to realise something was behind him. The 'something' sliced open his back with a sharp object. Jin spun around, wincing, to see Vanessa.  
"Argh...Hyaaah! Fist of 10,000 hells!" Vanessa didn't expect the sudden attack, and she took the full blast of it. She winced before leaping up into the sky and vanishing, leaving a small trail of blood on the spot.  
_"I'll be back..."_ A voice whispered in their ears like the wind. Jin sighed, but his wound throbbed, and he collapsed to the floor. His vision became blurry and he could see the faint outline of Amy's face before blacking out.


	19. Unending Tears

_Chapter 19: Unending Tears_

Amy sat on the hospital stool, hands on her knees, biting her lip. Jin's wounds from his previous injuries hadn't completely healed, and since Vanessa's sudden attack, he had been quite weak and he hadn't woken since. Amy lifted her legs up and hugged her knees, her tears threatening to overflow again. She heard the door slid open, and she turned around, her eyes moist. Lire was standing in the doorway, her hands behind her back. Amy turned back to the sleeping boy and made no movement besides that. Lire looked down at her feet and walked towards the bed, closing the door behind her.  
"Amy...are you mad at me?" She asked, hoping that Amy wouldn't blame her for Jin's current situation. Amy frowned, considering her answer carefully, but shook her head in the end.  
"No...It was my fault. I can't blame you for something that you haven't done." Amy was now holding Jin's unmoving hand, holding it to her cheek. Another batch of tears slid down.  
"And..." Amy's voice started choking. "The...last thing...I said to him..." She hiccuped a little, before continuing again. "was...'I hate you'...I would give anything to say sorry to him now..." Lire felt a tinge of sympathy for the poor girl, and she remembered Jin's request.  
"Amy...I want to show you something." Amy made no movement besides tearing up more. "To be honest, I was told not to say this, but Jin had something planned for you that he wanted to do this evening, and he had come to ask me about it last night, which was why I was in his house..." Amy blinked and turned her head slowly to the elf, who was having trouble deciding whether to continue or not. Lire sighed before taking a breath.  
"Come with me." Lire walked to the doorway before stopping and turning around to see that Amy wanted to stay. She bent down and kissed Jin on the cheek before hurrying after her. She glanced one last time at him, and closed the door. Lire smiled weakly and taking her out of the hospital, leading Amy through the starry night.

After about half an hour, they were at the lounge, where all of Amy's teammates were, except for Sieghart.  
"So, Lire, what did'jya call us for?" Ryan called out while putting his hands behind his head and leaning on the wall.  
"You know..." Lire looked back at Amy who was still upset. "The...thing? Uhh...the...Eve plan?" Ryan's expression suddenly turned serious and he resumed a more formal posture. He glanced at the other members who were all silent. Ronan nodded, taking lead as he gestured everyone to go outside onto the lawn.  
"Amy...just stand there. Everything will unfold as you watch. Ready, everyone?" Ronan patted Amy on the shoulder before assuming a stance.  
"Ready...GO!" Amy blinked before a huge combination of gifts appeared before her eyes.

"Dragon Dive!"  
"Unlimited Blade!"  
"Chakra!"  
"Crow Wing!"  
"Blizzard!"  
"Flame Buster!"

Elesis's Dragon Dive made a small force in the ground which looked amazing and reflected all the other's attacks into vibration, Lass's Unlimited Blade made the surrounding areas spark with small pieces of lightning, Lire's Chakra decorated the ground with small explosions, Ryan's Crow Wing spun a beautiful sparkling circle with his scythe, Arme's Blizzard froze Lass's lightning forces and for the split-second they were still in the air, Ronan destroyed them with his Flame Buster, creating shattering shards of ice that covered the ground perfectly. However, there was a small area that wasn't attacked or touched. When everyone stopped their skills, Lire explained to Amy what the extra unaffected space was for.  
"Jin had planned this ever since he realised his special bond with you. The only reason Sieghart isn't here is because he hadn't planned him being here. He wanted to confess his feelings for you here..." Lire pointed at the spot that even the ice shards didn't afflict. Amy froze on the spot, as if attacked by Arme's blizzard attack.  
"...He...what...?" Amy blinked. The other team members nodded, even if their back was turned against her.  
"He loved you, Amy. He wanted to do all it took for you to realise. Even if his death was involved in the progress." Amy didn't want to believe it. Although she still took some of it in, she still argued slightly.  
"But...we were just...I mean, we were friends!" Lire narrowed her eyes, but someone unexpected piped up.  
"Would Jin go to his extremes, almost on the corner of death, if you were _friends?_ He didn't let other people besides himself to attack you when you were possessed. Why? Because he couldn't bear watching you get hurt. He had to pay for what he had done by himself. He sacraficed himself for your sake. Why would he only do that for you? If you were only friends, then why wouldn't he be doing the same for me? For all of us? If you were friends, then what are we? Strangers?" Arme finished her speech, and stayed silent afterwards. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. Arme had just given a great point, and she couldn't deny it. She turned away, still shocked.  
"Thankyou, everyone. I'll...think about this...hope you all recover soon." Amy walked off, her mind almost not able to contain the torrent of thoughts flooding her mind. Memories of Jin and what he had done for her slowly played back through her mind. Suddenly, she remembered a significant item that she had thrown away earlier. Without any hesitation, Amy ran towards the park.

"No! Where is it....?! Where is it?! No!" Amy foraged through the water where she presumed she threw the hairband. Although her hands and clothes were wet, she didn't care. Jin had done much more for her than just getting dirty. She couldn't care more. Amy dived into the deeper areas of the lake, her tears adding to the water. She looked around helplessly as she dived further. Her oxygen running dangerously low, and she kicked as hard as she could to get back to the surface, although her mind was telling her to keep going under. She finally reached the open-sunshined surface, and she gasped for air, her throat rasping for the sweet oxygen that kept her lungs satisfied. When she readied herself once again, she dived down, this time kicking harder and more powerfully. She caught a glimpse of a small object at the bottom, and she extended her arms towards the bottom, still kicking hard, as if the object would also spread arms and swim towards her. She finally got to the sand on the bottom, and she brushed the dirt off the object, only making her more disappointed. It was a piece of brown paper. She swiped at the ground in fury as more tears trailed off as mere bubbles in the water. The dust and sand made smoke-like patterns as they wavered around the water. Amy saw a small brown point sticking out of the ground. With hope, she dug at it, although her lungs were bursting for air, she kept filling her nails with mud and creating repeated scratch marks in the sand. She held up her now most treasured possession. She smiled, before kicking off the ground and holding the cat hairband close to her heart. When she reached the surface, she could do nothing but cry more. It was as if time stopped for just that moment. That moment in which she ran towards the hospital, wet, muddy but hopeful that Jin would forgive her.


	20. Fairytales,Reality and Remembrance

_Chapter 20-Last Chapter: Fairytales, Reality and Remembrance:_

If only Jin woke up just as Amy burst into the ward, like in a happy-ended fairytale. If only the world was as sweet and simple as that; but reality is the only truth, and truth hurts. Amy sat on the stool again, having a small moment of significant realising. Jin was still in the same state as when she left. She brushed away the hair covering Jin's eyes, and she traced her finger across his face. She moved her chair closer and rested her hands on her knees. She looked at her palms and more tears trickled off the side of her face. She closed her eyes, and felt all the tears drip off from the corner of her eyes to the bottom of her face. It was as if that if she cried, the hole in her heart would recover and become one piece again. She kept crying, and eventually cried herself to sleep. Although she wasn't conscious, tears still sparkled down her face as she slept on the quilts of Jin's ward bed.

_"Amy!" It's your birthday right?" Amy laughed and nodded, and Jin smiled.  
"I have a present for you! Close your eyes and I'll lead you there!" Amy laughed again and covered her eyes. Jin confirmed her sight was blocked by putting another layer with his own hand, before rounding his other one around her back and walking her towards her present. They walked for a long time before Amy spoke up impatiently.  
"Are we there yet?" Jin smiled again.  
"We're nearly there. Just walk a bit more..." Amy nodded and followed Jin's lead. Suddenly, he stopped.  
"Open your eyes...now." Amy did as she was told and she saw the same pond that they met at again. The afternoon orange sky darkened slightly, and glimmering spots of light shone and wavered in the air.  
"Amy. I have more presents than just fireflies." Amy turned around to see Jin holding out two closed hands.  
"Happy 6th Birthday, Amy." He opened his right hand to reveal his present. Two hairbands with white flowers accented. Amy's eyes widened. Jin opened his left hand halfway before jumping onto her, hugging her tightly. Amy didn't struggle as Jin started laughing in joy.  
"I love your presents, Jin! Thankyou!" Jin finally let go and Amy took off her hairband. She retied her two ponytails with her new ones, and brusquely stuffed her old ones in her pocket. Jin sat down and Amy followed. She put her hand on top of his, and Jin merely looked at her while blushing. The two watched the dancing fireflies as the sun set over the horizon. Jin retreated his hand from Amy's, but patted her head. Amy frowned, as she had remembered something she should have told Jin earlier.  
"Jin...I'm sorry." Jin turned his head to see Amy's face tearing up.  
"What are you sorry about? You haven't done anything!" He wiped her tears that were coming down, with his hand.  
__"I...I'm moving tomorrow. I'm moving out of town..." Jin eyes widened in shock and disbelief.  
"W-what?! Why?!" Jin was also nearly in tears.  
"M-my parents...they said they have business on the border...of X-Xenia...I don't r-really know..." Amy covered her eyes with her hands, now flooding her palms.  
"F-for how long?" Jin was starting to cry as well, as his only good friend was Amy.  
"I don't know...I d-don't think I'm c-coming back..." Amy was now sobbing, as she didn't want to leave her only friend.  
"I-is it because you hate m-me? Is it because y-you don't like how all the kids in town are calling us names? I-I'll change! J-just don't leave me...please..." Jin offered, now choking in his tear-stained face. Amy shook her head nd continued.  
"No...I don't hate you...I-I want to stay as well! I..." She trailed off, just mainly hiccuping and crying. Jin tried his best to stop crying, and he rubbed his face with the back of his hand. He stood up, and picked the sobbing girl in the process. He carried her all the way to the tree, and sat down, letting her cry into his arms as he tried to thaw out his frozen heart. She eventually stopped, but the moon was shining high in the sky when she did.  
"Jin...I'm so sorry..." Amy was now sitting between Jin's outstretched legs, leaning on his chest.  
"No...It's not your fault...As long as we stay friends, I don't even care if the world disappears." Amy's eyes became moist again, but she held in her tears.  
"We'll meet again, I promise. We can Pinky Promise." Amy held out her smallest finger and Jin locked his with hers, making a small agreement.  
"Here's your farewell gift..." Jin leaned closer and pecked Amy on her cheek. Amy merely blinked and smiled. He got up and lifted Amy to her feet.  
"We need to go home now. Goodbye..." Jin looked away but Amy turned his face to meet hers with her hand.  
"It's not a goodbye Jin. We will see eachother again." Jin's eyes brimmed to the corners with tears and didn't resist holding them in. He grasped Amy's hand one last time, before she smiled and tears trickled off both their faces, and she let go. Jin held out his hand as if she would hold it again.  
"See you later!" He shouted, hoping for a reply. Amy turned around, her tears blurring her view. She nodded and smiled weakly before running towards the direction of her house, tears glimmering valiantly in the moonlight._

Amy opened her eyes, and she realised she had been crying all the way through her dream. She blinked a couple of times, trying to take in the fact that the mysterious boy in her flashback dream was the one next to her. She gripped the white bedspread and another tear of many trickled from her eye. She closed her eyes, waiting for the lukewarm droplet to roll down her face and fall off her chin. It didn't. A familiar feeling crossed her face. She opened her eyes.

"Don't cry, Amy. If you're sad I will be as well."

Jin rubbed her tears away and lowered his hand. Amy could do nothing but jump onto him and allow her stored tears to wet his bedsheet and chest. Jin patted her back and smiled.  
"J-Jin..." Amy made out through her hiccuping, and she kept choking for a while before she continued.  
"I-I'm sorry...I d-didn't...know that you...I...I'm so sorry..." Jin silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.  
"Shh...I know...It's ok. I accept your apologies..." He sat up slowly and Amy looked into his eyes.  
"There's actually something I need to say..." Jin whispered, while moving her closer. Amy knew exactly what it was.  
"No..." She slithered her hand behind his back. "I have something to say." Jin gasped slightly when Amy leaned even closer, so close that her lips were almost at his.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't realise we met before as children. Forgive me?" Jin widened his eyes in shock that Amy suddenly remembered, but didn't move.  
"You're forgiven." The both of them smiled and Amy pressed her lips against his. The magical moment lasted almost forever, and they both enjoyed it. When they finally let go, Amy whispered a small message into his ear.

"I'm happy that fairytales can be like reality."

Jin nodded and whispered something back.  
"I love you. Please stay by my side." Amy nodded before kissing him again, her tears now overflowing with joy.


	21. Together at Last

_Epilogue – Together at Last_

Although the huge wound was still residing on Jin's bandaged back, he was still as good as ever. When Amy visited he would smile and converse with her, as if lying in a ward for about the second time in 3 weeks was normal. Everytime Amy left, he would hold her hand until she was out of reach, and say goodbye. Days passed like the breeze flowing gently through the curtains. The final week he was told to stay in the hospital for passed quickly as well. The day he could leave was expected, but he was still excited. The tables turned as Amy was waiting for him outside the hospital the morning he left. She was wearing a pink short-sleeve with a matching wool jacket with pom-poms hanging from the ends, a yellow miniskirt and blue jeans. Jin felt a bit over-powered by her sense of style as he was wearing the same thing he wore the night he was taken to the hospital.  
"Aah! Jin!" Amy ran excitedly towards him, as if they hadn't met eachother in a long time, and pulled at his hand.  
"C'mon! I have a surprise for you!" Jin smiled as Amy led him towards the direction of the lounge.  
"What are we going to the lounge for...?" Jin questioned, hoping his 'surprise' wasn't some sort of training program.  
"Aah, ah ah! It's a surprise, remember?" Amy whispered cheekily, as she opened the door. She covered Jin's eyes and led him in. When they were inside, she revealed his view.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone who was a part of Grand Chase was cheering loudly as the couple walked in. Jin blushed as Amy held his hand and walked him in. A large white banner with red paint spelt some words.

"GRAND CHASE RECOVERY & XMAS PARTY"

He raised an eyebrow, as Amy laughed. Ronan walked up to the front and raised a cup of wine.  
"Ahem!" The crowd divided their attention to what the fine knight had to say.  
"We are here to celebrate the recovery of our exhausting trip to Kaze'aze's lair, and to the joyful event, Christmas! However, there are two special guests attending with us today..." Suddenly, the lights went dark and a spotlight focused on Jin and Amy.  
"Jin and Amy, the couple!" Everyone clapped and laughed, while Jin bit his lip in embarrassment. Amy seemed to have enjoyed the attention, and she kissed Jin on the cheek, catching him by surprise. A larger round of applause broke out, with some knights yelling constant "WOOOOOOO!!"'s and laughing. Jin grunted slightly, and walked away into the darkest corners of the lounge. As if Ronan had restarted a bad omen, everyone became drunk after a while, and a drunk Ryan and Lass were laughing on the stage, making jokes about how "Kaze'ASSe" was so weak and dumb. Jin sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall, and sighed. Amy realised that he wasn't mixed in the group of 'Drunk Chase.' She glanced around and saw him sitting on the ground, and decided to go talk to him.  
"Hey~ What's the matter~?" She asked, still spreading cheerful vibes, but blocked by Jin's depressed ones.  
"You enjoy humiliation?" Jin looked up, his face still a light red. Amy sighed.  
"It's not humiliation! It's just fun!" She sat down next to him, using her best smile and vibes.  
"By the way...Look up." Amy smiled slyly, and Jin did as he was told. A small mistletoe hung proudly off the side of the ceiling, tiny but valiant. When he turned his head back, Amy tackled him into a kiss, securing his escape paths and holding him captive in the embrace. Ryan-who was drunk like the others- looked at the couple and slapped Lire's back, directing her attention to him.  
"Ya know, I guessss this..." he trailed off for a moment before continuing, while a dizzy Lire continued drinking her wine. "This paayss off for Aaamy *hic* telling uss to hhaang m-misstletoezzz all oveerr the plaaceee..."

The party ended with everyone collapsing into sleep, leaving Amy and Jin alone in a horde of sleeping drunks. Jin sat cross-legged, still red from Amy's actions, while Amy sat hugging her knees, smiling.  
"Well then..." Jin stood up, attempting to avoid the girl once again. "We should go home now! Goodbye!" He powerwalked towards the door, which enabled his freedom.  
"Aah~ No~ It's not that easy~" Amy jumped onto his back and Jin nearly lost balance.  
"Come to my house tonight~ Let's party more~ We were sitting there nearly the whole time the celebration was going on..." Jin was about to argue when Amy pointed in the direction of the door.  
"TO MY HOUSE, HORSEY! CHAARRGGEE!" Jin could do nothing but run as he was told, but he secretly smiled; his past attempts to try and reach Amy's attention was paying off.

They reached the front door, which was surrounded by the same garden he had came to many weeks ago. He kicked the door open, and walked in. It was as if events were recurring, except some bits different. Amy wasn't asleep this time, and she wasn't drunk either. She was still holding Jin's neck for support and still being childishly piggybacked. He walked up the flight of stairs, entering the room that he had been misunderstood in. He faced the door as Amy got off his back. Amy smiled, and tackled him onto her bed, catching him completely in surprise. He struggled slightly as Amy traced her hand across his face down to his chest, but relaxed in the end. She let go and smiled evilly. Jin sat up and looked away, but Amy restored his attention by leaning as close as she could. Jin bit his lip and Amy smiled. He lied down and Amy followed, so that they were lying next to eachother. Amy moved closer and Jin put his arm across her waist, moving her even closer. She giggled as Jin smiled and stroked her face. After a while, they dozed off, fatigued from the long day. The morning seemed like the next second to Jin. It felt as if as soon as he closed his eyes, he was awake again. He awoke from the familiar sound of Amy once again shouting her wake-up call, and this time, he sat up instead of falling off the bed.  
"Teehee~ Jin~ Your hair is messy~" Amy was already wide awake, and she giggled before sitting on the side of her bed.  
"Still half-asleep, Jin?" Amy futiley brushed his untidy hair out of his eyes, but it bounced back to its original place. She leaned forward and hugged him, shocking Jin out of his morning daze.  
"Waah!" Instead of Amy's loud wake-up call, her morning greeting made Jin topple over the side of the bed.  
"Ehehe~ Woken up? I made breakfast~" With that, Amy walked out the room, leaving Jin rubbing his head again.  
"Argh...I guess this is what happens when you're in love..." He stood up a moment later, and walked out into the kitchen, starving not only for breakfast, but for the next event.

-The End!-


End file.
